


Ещё

by Elbbircs



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Partners to Lovers, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Tension, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elbbircs/pseuds/Elbbircs
Summary: Не меняя положения, Робби скашивает на него глаза.— Короче обычного, гм? — говорит он.И улыбается. У Джеймса перехватывает дыхание: ему кажется, что лёгкие вот-вот схлопнутся, а сердце взорвётся. Потому что улыбка Робби настолько лукавая и игривая, что это похоже на флирт.





	Ещё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849846) by [LyricaXXX (LyricaB)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyricaB/pseuds/LyricaXXX). 

> Бета: [Siimes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siimes/profile)

_Что освободило тебя и привело ко мне, детка?_  
_В чем твоя свобода? Будь со мной,_  
_Ведь..._

_В глухой ночи она просит: «Ещё, ещё, ещё!»_  
_С мятежным криком: «Ещё, ещё, ещё!»_

_Billy Idol — «Rebel Yell»_

Робби возмущенно фыркает, наклоняется к приборной панели и резко давит на кнопку, переключая каналы. Необычная реакция на «Музыку волшебного огня». Станции сменяются, и из динамиков раздаётся «Знойный город» Билли Айдола. Контраст между Вагнером и оглушительным панк-роком настолько велик, что Джеймс не может сдержать смеха.

— Какого чёрта! — взрывается Робби и резким движением выключает радио. В машине становится очень тихо. Подавив улыбку, Джеймс широко распахивает глаза и спрашивает нарочито наивным тоном:

— Проблемы? 

Джеймс и сам прекрасно знает, почему Робби хмурится и нападает на радио. Он искал информацию о дорожных пробках, но натыкался исключительно на «горячие летние хиты». В последние дни им то и дело попадались фрагменты из «Жар-птицы», всевозможная классика, вдохновлённая фейерверками, а на станциях с современной музыкой — «Палящий зной», «Лето в городе», «Жарче, чем в аду», «Горячая ночь», «Диско-пекло», «Диско-зной», очередной кавер на «Жару», включая версию в исполнении неизвестной Джеймсу панк-рок группы. Он сбился со счета, сколько раз и сколько версий этой песни им пришлось прослушать с тех пор, как установилась эта не по-майски — ему смешно — адская жара.

Вчера Робби жаловался, что они слышали всё, кроме оригинала в исполнении «Марты и Ванделл». Джеймс уверен, что и оригинал был, но спорить тогда не стал — слишком отвлёкся. Дело в том, что ещё рано утром Робби закатал рукава, а во время жалоб на музыку, не прекращая вести машину, принялся снимать галстук: развязал его одной рукой, перебросил через плечо, — а затем начал расстёгивать верхние пуговицы измятой на жаре рубашки. Обнажённые по локоть руки, движение мышц, оголённое горло, низкий глубокий голос — и все связные мысли испарились, как лёд с раскалённого асфальта...

— И это фанат Вагнера! — возвращаясь в реальность, пеняет ему Джеймс. — Не ожидал.

Но Робби игнорирует эту подколку:

— Больше никакого радио, — говорит он, — и плевать на пробки!

Джеймс открыто ухмыляется. Потому что, разумеется, Робби не плевать, как не было плевать на прошлой неделе, когда они всё-таки в пробку попали. Робби снова будет злиться, требовать, чтобы Джеймс нашёл обходной путь. Будет ругать студентов на велосипедах, преподавателей на классических машинах и туристов, не желающих ходить по тротуару.

Дело, которым они занимаются, для разнообразия с убийствами не связано. В последние недели насилия было на удивление мало. Джеймс думал, что аномальная погода прибавит им работы, но, судя по всему, для убийц сейчас слишком жарко. Для убийц — но не для воров. Муди «одолжил» их для помощи в расследовании необычной серии ограблений со взломами, в которых единственным общим знаменателем был способ проникновения в дома: виртуозное отключение любой охранной системы и мастерское извлечение стекла из окон или дверей. Не ясно, по какому принципу преступники выбирают место, есть ли связь между жертвами, так что предсказать следующее ограбление невозможно. В результате они почти все время проводят в машине: ездят по Оксфордширу — а иногда и в двухдневные командировки на север — и опрашивают пострадавших, экспертов, подозреваемых и бывших заключённых.

Для Джеймса это пытка, изощрённое издевательство — долгие часы наедине со взвинченным разомлевшим от жары Робби. В автомобиле, наполненным его запахом. Ароматом мыла и сладкого пота. Разгорячённой кожи и влажного хлопка... Даже после сигарет и густого, как кровь, красного вина, запах не исчезает: витает в воздухе, послевкусием оседает на языке. Ни долгое стояние под горячей водой — мучение в такую жару, — ни особо сильный гель для душа не помогают, и даже вечером Джеймс чувствует отголоски этого аромата, как если бы он пропитался им насквозь, как если бы больше не пах самим собой. 

Прошлой ночью Джеймс внезапно проснулся, болезненно возбуждённый под влажной от пота простыней. И на мгновение, на одно сладостно-мучительное мгновение, запутавшись в обрывках сна и отголосках запаха, он почти поверил, что Робби только что покинул его постель.

Вспомнив, где находится, Джеймс подавляет вздох и выдаёт дежурную улыбку. Нельзя, чтобы Робби начал задавать вопросы.

— Я думал, тебе нравится Билли Айдол, — нахмурившись, говорит он и включает левый поворот. — Мне кажется, в твоей виниловой коллекции есть его альбомы.

— Дело не в исполнителе, а в песнях, — Робби распахивает ворот рубашки, тянется к вентилятору и перенаправляет поток воздуха на себя. — От них ещё жарче.

Джеймс вдыхает прохладный, пропитанный Робби воздух и прикусывает язык, стараясь не думать о том сне, о блестящей от пота коже, низких стонах, приглушённом шёпоте и сладостно-порочных словах. Джеймсу кажется, что он вот-вот воспламенится, а ни о чем не подозревающий Робби продолжает:

— К чему это всё? Неужели они думают, что в такую жару кому-то нужны песни об огне и горении? Думают, это так оригинально?

Джеймс пожимает плечами:

— Я бы сказал, что дело в отсутствии воображения. По пятницам нам ставят песни о выходных, в дождливую погоду — «Снова дождь». Так что, когда температура побила все рекорды, они решили «будем проигрывать все песни о жаре, огне и пожарах». Включая диско-трэш.

Робби, у которого дома Вагнер и музыка шестидесятых стоят вперемешку с музыкой диско, на подначку не ведётся:

— За последнюю неделю я, кажется, переслушал всю дискографию «Бич Бойз».

— Осторожно! — Джеймс качает головой и цокает языком. — Мне нравятся «Бич Бойз». По крайней мере, слушая их, я вспоминаю о пляже, океанском бризе и прохладной воде.

— Вода не может быть прохладной в такую жару, — бубнит Робби.

Джеймс смеётся:

— Не думаю, что высокая температура продержалась достаточно долго, чтобы вскипятить океан, — Робби бросает на него почти весёлый взгляд. — Кроме того, не забывай о фламинго, — добавляет Джеймс.

— О ком?

— Благодаря жаре, впервые за пятнадцать или двадцать лет фламинго начали откладывать яйца. Было в вечерних новостях пару дней назад.

— Ах, это, — говорит Робби. Он глубоко вздыхает, возвращает вентилятор в прежнее положение, откидывается назад и, закрыв глаза, буквально растекается по креслу. Похоже, жара совсем его доконала и на беседу он не настроен.

Но Джеймс не умолкает:

— А ты знал, что в Андах живут фламинго Джеймса? _Phoenicoparrus jamesi._ Их назвали в честь одного британского натуралиста. Они предпочитают пресную воду, но, если понадобится, могут отфильтровывать и морскую.

Робби наконец выдаёт что-то похожее на улыбку:

— А эти фламинго случайно не блондины? И нет ли у них огромного мозга, заполненного бесполезными фактами?

— Нет, но зато часть клюва у них жёлтая, а сам клюв короче, чем у других видов.

Не меняя положения, Робби скашивает на него глаза.

— Короче обычного, гм? — говорит он.

И улыбается. У Джеймса перехватывает дыхание: ему кажется, что лёгкие вот-вот схлопнутся, а сердце взорвётся. Потому что улыбка Робби настолько лукавая и игривая, что это похоже на флирт. Но это... просто невозможно. Робби не стал бы с ним заигрывать. Робби дразнит, шутит, иронизирует. Он не флиртует. Не говорит двусмысленных непристойностей.

Джеймс прочищает горло, какое-то время смотрит прямо перед собой, пытаясь думать исключительно о дороге, и только потом решается ответить, старательно копируя лёгкий игривый тон:

— Верно. Зато, по сравнению с другими видами фламинго, у них в два раза больше _lamellae_.

Робби открывает рот, будто собираясь что-то ответить, но затем просто качает головой. От игривости не остаётся и следа:

— И спрашивать не стану, — печально говорит он.

Джеймс не уверен, огорчаться ему или радоваться. Миля-другая в молчании и без флирта — как раз то, что ему нужно, чтобы пульс пришёл в норму, а кровь отхлынула от ушей и паха. 

— Билли Айдол когда-то мне нравился, — внезапно выдаёт Робби. — Правда, он скорее по части Лин. Альбомы, которые ты видел, принадлежали ей. Просто не люблю ту песню. Всегда считал её наигранной и нудной. 

— «Знойное дитя города»? Она попсовая, но не кажется мне слишком нудной. 

Робби поднимает руку и легонько стукает его в плечо.

— Это Ник Гилдер. У Айдола «Знойный город».

Джеймс кивает и сверяется с телефоном, чтобы не пропустить поворот. Им не обязательно было самим сюда ехать, но Джеймс вызвался за них двоих. Ему хотелось осмотреть дом, а также, если повезёт, руины одной старой церкви неподалёку.

— Прости, я не эксперт в музыке восьмидесятых.

— Гилдер — это семидесятые. Айдол — восьмидесятые и дальше.

Джеймс снова кивает и сбрасывает скорость.

— Так что у Айдола нравится тебе больше всего?

Он спрашивает скорее машинально, чем из искреннего любопытства. Если верить телефону, им скоро поворачивать, но впереди только густые заросли и высокие деревья.

— Ну... — Робби наклоняется вперёд, как если бы близость к ветровому стеклу позволила ему скорее найти нужный указатель. — Я помню одно видео, где молодая женщина катается по кровати в одном белье.

— «Колыбель любви», — сходу вспоминает Джеймс.

Робби улыбается и, не глядя на него, говорит:

— Думал, ты не эксперт.

— Не надо знать музыку восьмидесятых, чтобы помнить то видео.

Улыбка Робби становится ещё шире:

— Согласен, — говорит он и указывает на огромный знак, только что появившийся в поле зрения. Вокруг него высокая трава в половину человеческого роста и хрупкие одуванчики, белеющие пушистыми шапками. 

Узкая ухабистая растрескавшаяся дорога, извиваясь, уходит в глухой лес. Густая тень от ветвей, нависающих над дорогой, манит прохладой. Они приближаются к едва заметной неровной тропе. 

Джеймс ещё больше сбрасывает скорость, а Робби снова подаётся вперёд.

— Как взломщикам удалось найти это место? — удивляется Джеймс. — Они должны были заранее знать, что в этой глуши есть чем поживиться.

— Хорошо подмечено, инспектор, — одобрительно улыбается Робби, постукивая пальцами по приборной панели. — Вот и спросишь.

Джеймс кивает в ответ и резко подаёт вправо, чтобы избежать рытвины, способной поглотить колесо. С яркого солнца они попадают в густую тень, и внезапный перепад температур ощущается как порыв ледяного ветра. 

Робби вздыхает, откидывается назад, а затем вытягивает руки ладонями вверх, будто пытаясь поймать снежинки. Краем глаза Джеймс следит за движением пальцев, видит, как сокращаются мышцы под загорелой кожей. Машина подскакивает на выбоине, и Джеймс переключает всё своё внимание на дорогу. В ответ на внезапный толчок Робби недовольно стонет, а затем как ни в чем не бывало продолжает прерванный разговор:

— Из всех песен Айдола больше всего мне нравился «Мятежный крик», — говорит он, искоса поглядывая на Джеймса. 

Робби слегка поворачивает голову, и этого достаточно, чтобы Джеймс заметил: лукавая улыбка снова играет на его губах, а взгляд... Вот чёрт! Робби всё-таки флиртует. Смотрит из-под ресниц... с призывом. Задерживает на нём взгляд, а затем касается губы кончиком языка.

Дерзкий насмешливый баритон Билли Айдола всплывает в памяти Джеймса:

_Что освободило тебя и привело ко мне, детка?_  
_В чем твоя свобода? Будь со мной,_  
_Ведь..._

_В глухой ночи она просит: «Ещё, ещё, ещё!»_  
_С мятежным криком: «Ещё, ещё, ещё!»_

Джеймс так поражён, что со всей силы вжимает тормоз в пол. От внезапной остановки его зубы клацают. 

С лица Робби сходит вся игривость. Он выставляет руки вперёд и упирается ими в приборную панель. Ремень безопасности гасит движение, и это спасает его голову от столкновения со стеклом.

— Джеймс?

Джеймс застывает на месте, мышцы будто каменеют. Он сидит и смотрит на траву, выгоревшую от солнца, на тёмный лес и мрачную тропу, утопающую в густой тени. Джеймс не верит в знаки и приметы, но, кажется, частичка суеверия живёт и в нём, потому что он не готов списать всё это на простое совпадение.

Потому что вчера он видел это во сне. Не только вчера — много раз. Ему снился Робби, стонущий «ещё». Раз за разом, что бы они ни делали: «Ещё, Джеймс, ещё!». 

Джеймс не может вспомнить, когда впервые захотел чего-то «ещё». Когда ему стало мало совместной работы, мало дружбы. Когда он захотел чего-то «ещё» — от Робби. Вместе с Робби. И он не помнит момента, когда это казалось возможным. Сначала Робби был его наставником. Потом Робби был его другом. Другом, которого он не хотел потерять. А потом была Лора. И Новая Зеландия. Тогда он решил, что это конец.

Но сейчас... Робби здесь. А Лора — нет. По словам Робби, она полюбила Новую Зеландию, а он — нет. В телефонном разговоре Лора сказала то же самое, но Джеймсу тогда показалось, что это не вся правда, что было что-то... он готов рассмеяться... ещё.

Кто знает, может, сейчас... Может, пришло его время, его шанс на «ещё». От этой мысли у него подскакивает пульс. Биение сердца гулко отдаётся в запястьях, шее, ушах. Кровь пульсирует в ритме песни, как если бы всё его тело стало проводником «Мятежного крика».

Краем сознания он понимает, что Робби уже который раз повторяет его имя. Замечает, что Робби придвигается ближе, смотрит на него обеспокоенным взглядом. Робби дотрагивается до плеча Джеймса, проводит вниз по руке, касается обнажённого предплечья:

— Джеймс?

У Робби горячие пальцы, слишком горячие, и кожа под ними будто горит. Не помогает даже вентилятор, мягко обдувающий руку; Джеймс чувствует, как покрывается испариной — там, где Робби его коснулся.

Джеймс сглатывает сковавший его страх и, стараясь не давать волю надежде, склоняется над Робби и замирает. Робби откидывается на сиденье, а затем сдавленно хрипло стонет, когда Джеймс целует его, легко и нежно касаясь уголка губ.

Джеймс поворачивает голову и, крепко обхватив ладонями лицо Робби, целует его в другой уголок рта, а затем прямо в губы. От вкуса Робби у Джеймса кружится голова: поцелуй сухой и солёный, как океанский бриз.

Волосы Робби, скользящие между пальцев, мягче, чем Джеймс мог себе представить. А кожа вокруг глаз настолько нежная, что он чувствует пальцами линии мимических морщин. Губы Робби более жёсткие, чем Джеймс думал. Сухие и неподвижные. Неподатливые и одервенелые от шока. 

Джеймс немного отстраняется — без жарких губ Робби его пробирает холод.

Глаза Робби блестят — от гнева или шока? Они непроницаемы, как гладь океана под лучами солнца. Рука Робби теперь на плече Джеймса — она сдвинулась, когда тот к нему наклонился, — и сквозь рукав рубашки Джеймс чувствует жар его пальцев.

Джеймс знает, что сейчас захват усилится и — Робби его оттолкнёт. Он практически чувствует, как Робби сжимает пальцы. Почти слышит как он, от волнения переходя на родной диалект, выплёвывает: «Какого чёрта, Джеймс!».

Сейчас самое время отшатнуться. Самое время перевести все в шутку. Сказать, что просто хотел услышать, как он «мятежно кричит». Джеймс ещё может сдать назад и все уладить. Но он так долго ждал. Ждал слишком долго. «Ещё, ещё, ещё», повторяет он про себя, и в эту ритмичную молитву вплетается глухой отзвук будущих сожалений. Сожалений, которые обязательно появятся — завтра или через год, — если он упустит эту возможность.

Так что на одном дыхании он выдаёт:

— Лучше извиниться, чем просить разрешения, — и снова наклоняется к нему. Целуя Робби, Джеймс видит широко распахнутые глаза, чувствует крепко сжатые пальцы. Он вкладывает в поцелуй всю свою жажду, боль и страсть. В этот единственный шанс на что-то «ещё».

Робби откидывается назад, отодвигаясь ровно настолько, чтобы прервать поцелуй. Но он не отталкивает Джеймса, и тот застывает на месте, затаив дыхание. Джеймс ждёт. Ждёт.

Робби проводит ладонью вверх до самого плеча, поднимает другую руку и кладёт её Джеймсу на грудь, легко надавливая на рёбра. Затем проводит пальцами по плечу, обхватывает шею и, крепко сжав пальцы, притягивает Джеймса к себе.

Джеймс чувствует осторожное касание губ. Едва заметное. Сдержанное, почти невесомое. Мимолётное. Робби отстраняется, но всё равно он так близко, что Джеймс чувствует губами каждый его вздох — лёгкий и свежий, как весенний бриз, горячий, как летнее солнце.

Джеймс успевает мысленно прокрутить в голове припев «Мятежного крика», прежде чем Робби тихо произносит:

— Извинений не нужно.

Он впивается пальцами в шею и притягивает Джеймса ещё ближе. Робби целует его грубо, жгуче и жадно. Наклоняет голову и углубляет поцелуй, а затем стонет. И стон этот полон желания и тоски. 

Джеймс отдаётся этому поцелую так, будто хочет в нём раствориться. Ему кажется, что сердце превратилось в солнечный одуванчик, раскрылось навстречу тёплым лучам, расцвело и стало невесомым светлым пушистым шариком. Голос Робби, шепчущий его имя, дуновением ветра проходится по сердцу, и оно рассыпается сотней воздушных зонтиков, уносящихся в небесную высь. Он опустошён: в груди — облетевший одуванчик, в мыслях — строки песни.

Робби обхватывает его голову, и от жара ладоней Джеймса начинает потряхивать. От удовольствия и желания его бьёт ознобом. Руки, губы, кожа в унисон твердят: «Ещё! Ещё!».

Когда Робби легонько отталкивает его и заканчивает поцелуй, Джеймсу сложно сдержать протест. Он упирается, тянется губами к щеке, шее, носу, проводит ими по мягкому изгибу уха. Робби вздрагивает, но продолжает отстраняться.

Джеймс так же не готов смотреть ему в глаза, как не готов был прервать поцелуй. Но в конце концов, Джеймс уступает, отодвигается на пару дюймов и, сделав над собой усилие, встречается с ним взглядом. Робби проводит пальцем по щеке и спрашивает:

— Почему сейчас?

Джеймс неловко пожимает плечами. Робби пристально смотрит на него, и под этим взглядом Джеймс не может найти нужных слов. Так что он просто прижимается щекой к щеке и в ритме песни произносит: 

— Ещё, ещё, ещё!

Робби наклоняет голову. Джеймс уверен, что прислонись он ко лбу, а не щеке, то смог бы почувствовать, как тот поднимает брови, прокручивая в голове слова песни.

Наконец, Робби мягко смеётся, крепко прижимает Джеймса к груди и поёт последнюю строчку припева в манере, не способной составить никакой конкуренции Билли Айдолу: 

— Ещё, ещё, ещё!


End file.
